


Give and Take

by Jade_Tatsu



Series: The Forever Game [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Tatsu/pseuds/Jade_Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been out of sorts lately and Voldemort doesn't know why.... Speculation does come into play in that situation and the answer seems clear, that if after 30 or so years of intimacy Harry wants another in their bed, then he, the Dark Lord, will learn to live with that... somehow... After he kills a few of the extraneous bed-partners...</p>
<p>But first he does need to check with his Harry.</p>
<p>Set as part of The Forever Game and may be read anywhere after chapter 28</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> -blah- Parseltongue

**Harry on the Fiftieth Anniversery of his Father's Murder**

       Voldemort looked over at his mate. Harry had been discontented lately and the Dark Lord did not know why. Everything was on schedule with their takeover of the Czech Republic, there had been no major outbreaks of rebellion in any of their territories but Harry was definitely out of sorts.

       He was sad, going out his duties by rote and even their lovemaking lacked a certain zest, the enthusiasm he usually felt from the younger wizard was missing. And that’s how Voldemort found himself sitting in their chambers, a snifter of fire whiskey in one hand as he spoke to their familiars, Nagini and Neville in an effort to find out what was troubling his mate.

       The two serpents had noticed Harry’s restlessness but like him they had no idea what might be causing it and so the discussion had turned to ideas of what might be done to fix it.

       -He might,- Nagini hissed. -Though he may not know it.-

       -Or he might not know how to tell you,- Neville added.

       The Dark Lord smiled gently at the large serpent. -I wouldn’t know how to tell me either,- he murmured. There was a possibility, a slight one, that Harry might wish another in their bed. Voldemort absolutely did not want another sharing their bed, but if after sixty years of sex Harry did genuinely wish another to be there, then he would somehow learn to live with it. They would have to be a sub, a very submissive sub or their life could be very short, though if Voldemort was honest with himself, their life was likely to be short anyway.

       -Tell you what?- Harry hissed softly, sliding his arms around Voldemort as he leaned over the back of the chair.

       Voldemort put the glass down before he reached up and dragged his mate into his lap. He indulged in a long kiss before leaning back to smile at his beloved. “What’s bothering you?” He asked gently.

       “Nothing,” Harry said, looking down.

       “Harry,” he chided.

       His mate just cuddled into him, reaching his arms around the older wizard.

       The Dark Lord took a deep breath. He didn’t want to ask but for his mate he would. “Do you....” he paused and Harry squirmed slightly realising that his mate was nervous. “Are you happy with our relationship?” Voldemort finally asked.

       “What? Yes!” Harry exclaimed. “Why are you asking?”

       The older wizard looked down at his mate. “No matter how much you may hide it, you have not been yourself.”

       “I’ll be fine,” Harry snapped.

       “Did you want to bring another to our bed?” Voldemort ploughed on.

       “No!” Harry shouted, jumping off his beloved’s lap to stare at the older wizard, his fists by his side.

       Voldemort held up his hands. “My love,” he said gently, “something is bothering you and I don’t like it when you are upset. I want to help but if you won’t tell me what’s wrong, then, speculation does reign supreme.”

       Harry sent a mental probe to touch the Dark Lord’s mind and he relaxed slightly at what he felt. His mate didn’t want another in their bed any more than he did, but he genuinely didn’t know what was bothering Harry. Green eyes closed and Harry looked down. “It’s not that. It’s never that, and I trust you will never bring this up again. You are the only one I want in my bed and another would not survive the experience,” he growled.

       The older wizard chuckled. “We agree on that then. So what is bothering you?”

       “You really don’t know?”

       “I wouldn’t be asking if I did.”

       Harry took a deep breath. “It’s the fiftieth anniversary of my Father’s murder.”

       Voldemort had never cared much for the vagrancies of emotion that others indulged in but for his mate he had learned to love, he had learned to care, only about Harry but he still felt the emotions. And the instant the meaning of Harry’s words came to him he felt callous.... He didn’t like the feeling when it was directed towards his mate. “Oh Harry,” He breathed pulling his mate to him, holding the younger wizard close. James Potter had been one of the most influential wizards in the last century. He had accumulated a horde of honours while he lived and had been acknowledged with the highest accolades their Empire could give posthumously. He would never be forgotten and his family still mourned.

       “We will honour him,” the Dark Lord said, breathing in the scent of Harry’s hair. With a rational explanation for Harry’s discontent a huge weight had lifted off him and he would do as he said. The entire Empire would honour James Potter. “Let’s go to bed,” he whispered, picking up his mate and carrying him to their bed before holding him close, snuggling deeply under the blankets before sleep claimed them.


End file.
